


Kiedyś

by Jubiliana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Polski | Polish, Season/Series 06, Sibling Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubiliana/pseuds/Jubiliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Króciutki drabble umiejscowiony gdzieś pomiędzy odcinkami 21 a 22 szóstego sezonu. Perspektywa Balthazara i jego rozważania przed podjęciem ostatecznej decyzji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiedyś

**Author's Note:**

> Oliwienie nieużywanych od dawna zawiasów pisania. Ponieważ kręgosłup nie pozwala siedzieć mi dużo na komputerze, pisane na kartkach podczas wykładów. Pomaga fakt, że wykładów nie rozumiem. Musiałam jakoś wyrzucić z siebie odczucia po zakończeniu szóstego sezonu no to macie.  
> Peszek.
> 
> Kogojaoszukujęjestźle.

Kiedyś wszystko było prostsze.

Nudne, ale prostsze. Balthazar nigdy nie spodziewał się, że będzie żałował posiadanie wolnej woli, możliwości wyboru. Kiedyś ważne decyzje podejmowane były za niego, a on musiał się po prostu dostosować. Ile by dał za to, żeby znowu tak było. Oczywiście nie na zawsze. Tylko na tą jedną, krótką chwilę. Na tą jedną decyzję.

Wtedy przynajmniej miałby usprawiedliwienie.

 

_\- Jesteś ze mną czy nie?_

 

Zaskakująco łatwo było odpowiedzieć, choć Balthazar, jak i większość aniołów, nie potrafił kłamać. Nie rozumiał dlaczego akurat wtedy udało mu się powiedzieć tamte słowa tak przekonująco. Może naprawdę chciał stać po jego stronie. Wierzyć w to, że jeszcze wszystko się ułoży, a Cas nie popełni błędu.

 

_\- Oficjalnie gram w waszej drużynie. Wy dranie._

 

Dobrze powiedziane.

Dranie, którzy wykorzystywali jego młodszego brata. Zrobili z niego chłopca na posyłki. Balthazar bardzo chciał wierzyć, że to przez nich. Że to ich wina, że Castiel nie daje sobie rady. Wtedy łatwo byłoby rozwiązać ten problem. Albo inaczej – pozbyć się go. Ale to nie było takie proste.

To nigdy nie mogło być takie proste.

 

_\- To jedyne rozwiązanie, Balthazarze, rozumiesz to._

 

Oczywiście. Jego własny brat jako anielska elektrownia atomowa. Bardziej niestabilny niż Czarnobyl, ale potężniejszy od archanioła.

Czy wspominał już, że naprawdę chciał wierzyć w to, że jego drogi Cassie nie popełni błędu?

 

Balthazar splótł dłonie i westchnął głęboko. Zapełniona do połowy szklanka stała tuż obok opróżnionej butelki whisky. Anioł sięgnął po nią, upijając w milczeniu solidny łyk. Cisza zdawała się wypełniać po brzegi ogromną willę, którą obecnie zajmował.

Przed jego oczyma zaczęły przesuwać się wspomnienia. Wypełniły jego umysł i nie dały się odepchnąć. Widział tysiąclecia spędzone w niebie, które w tej chwili wydawały się należeć do kogoś innego. Obserwował początki ludzkiego świata. Rybę, którą Castiel o mało co nie zdeptał przypadkiem, gdy ta próbowała wypełznąć na ląd. Przypomniał sobie Wieżę Babel, Kaina i Abla, Dawida i Goliata, a także Sodomę i Gomorę. Widział upadki cywilizacji, imperiów, królestw.

I wszędzie tam widział siebie, swój garnizon.

Casa.

 

_\- Cóż, Cas… Skoro masz teraz swój miecz, spróbuj się na niego nie nadziać._

 

Balthazar odłożył szklankę. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że cisza okaże się tak irytująca. W końcu zaczął się podnosić. Powoli, bez pośpiechu. Jakby jego pióra – ciemne, brązowe pióra, pokryły się ołowiem. Odkładał ten moment najdłużej jak mógł, ale wreszcie rozległ się charakterystyczny trzepot skrzydeł.

W następnej chwili w pomieszczeniu nie było już nikogo.

 

Podjął decyzję.

 

_\- Moi przyjaciele porzucili mnie, spiskowali przeciwko mnie. To trudne do zrozumienia._

_\- Cóż, zawsze… Zawsze masz starego, dobrego mnie._

_\- Tak, zawsze mam ciebie._


End file.
